Flames
by tttor94
Summary: I wondered how long they had held onto this Professor Xavier's number, waiting to call; how long they'd been expecting to keep me around, just waiting for me to snap. There was a rage growing inside me just thinking about all this. And the more I thought the happier I was that I was being sent far away. John Allerdyce/OC CURRENTLY REWRITING
1. Everything Is Changing

**A/N: Helllllooo there. So, recently I was rereading this lovely little story of mine, as I was in the process of writing another, and while reading it I immediately realized something horrible. Twelve year old me couldn't write very well at all. So, in my embarrassment, I'm rewriting this story one chapter at a time. This doesn't mean I'm continuing it exactly, but I might who knows. I just know this is very poorly written and at the time this was my baby so to honor my baby it's writing time. I'm making a few changes here and there, hope y'all don't mind (you really don't have a choice though) and as always I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell if I've improved which I hope I have, otherwise I might cry.**

**Disclaimer: X-Men is owned by Marvel Comics. No profit is to be made from this work**

* * *

**Chapter One - Everything Is Changing**

The box read _Kelly's Crap_ in loud black letters. This was it; I'm out of this place. And even if it had been literally the most roundabout route I was still leaving. Sixteen and I was out. I picked up a book filled with a collection of photos shot by Ansel Adams and glanced over it briefly before throwing it into the box with the rest of my books. Now thinking about it, I wasn't leaving; I was being sent away. My parents, they were sending me away without a second choice. I hate this place but when I left I at least wanted a choice in the matter. And there was something more about it that bugged me. They had known, they had always known and had just neglected to tell me. Deep down maybe I had too but that didn't stop me from feeling betrayed. These last couple of years had been hard on our relationship and as heartless as it sounds we were growing apart. And with everything out in the open, it all made sense. They'd been waiting for this day. I wondered how long they held onto this Professor Xavier's number, waiting to call; how long they'd been expecting to keep me around, just waiting for me to snap. There was a rage growing inside me just thinking about all this. And the more I thought the happier I was that I was being sent far away.

I had been staying after school to help Mikal with his English paper. Nothing major, I thought at least. I mean of course he's handsome and popular and I'm…I'm well me. But I didn't think anything would come of it. All we were doing was discussing John Keats and Walt Whitman. And maybe every now and then he'd smile and say something flirty and I'd just about die. This only had been going on for half a week. But Wednesday came along and started like normal. I spent lunch together in Mr. Blair's room like always; along with being an amazing English teacher and blessed with perfect hair, he also happened to be very cultured and a great person to hang out with. And every now and then Mrs. Blair would stop by too and together they'd share stories of living in Paris and London and I'd bombshell them with questions and dream that in another life I'd been born their child, with perfect hair too. And they'd indulge me and talk about inviting me over for dinner and I'd decline; like always.

Then, fifth period strolled around and I was ambushed; right in the middle of the Senior's Courtyard. It was quicker to cut through then to make my way through the long halls and besides I always hated the crowds. In the courtyard I could breathe, but not today. I made my way as always when someone ripped off my backpack. Immediately, I was whirled around too by the force and came face to face with Mikal's ex-girlfriend, Amanda. They had had a very public, very nasty breakup. And worst yet, it was also known that any girl caught within looking distance of him was told to back off or else because also very well known is Amanda had girls in the hospital before and she was currently on parole for it. In other words, she was more than a little bit psycho.

She was in my face instantly screaming, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Instincts kicked in and I went for the door but one of her lackies pushed me hard onto the ground. "I asked you a question?" she screamed before kicking me in the side. "That's for ignoring it."

I've never been in a fight once in my life. I keep quiet and stick to the sidelines. So, when she grabbed my shirt and yanked me up by it my mind went blank on the list of things to do. She pulled my hair back with her other hand.

"You've been seeing Mikal everyday this week haven't you?" she asked. "Don't try to lie, I have witnesses."

I remember from a show a while back that in these situations you never want to piss them off more than they already are. That you should try to keep them calm and do exactly what they say. But something in the back of my mind something told me no. _Fight back._

"If you have witnesses why are you even asking me" the little voice said through my lips.

Her face changed, she looked taken aback. "Who do you think you are?" she repeated.

"I'm definitely not the delusional one, who still thinks their ex is going to tack them back." I couldn't believe what I was saying. Normal me would never say these things. Normal me would be in a corner cowering and answering her without any questions. And just thinking of acting like that fueled an anger inside me.

She motioned with her head to one of the others. "You think you're so cocky now. Just wait. No one will even look at my after we're done." That's when I heard something by my ears and they threw me back to the ground. "I hope you like your new haircut, bitch." She spat with one last kick to my side, she turned to leave. "And stay away from Mikal."

The little voice screamed in my ears. _Get up_. _FIGHT_. Somehow I got to my feet. "I'll hang out with whoever I want, bitch," I shot back, pulling myself to my feet.

Stopping in her tracks she spun back around. "God, haven't you got it through your thick head." She opened her mouth to yell something else but I didn't give her the chance. I've never thrown a punch before in my life, but I guess that goes along with never being in a fight. It was a terrible punch, I didn't even actually hit her but the damage was done.

I took two small steps and threw the punch. The anger inside me burst and a heat exploded from my hand. The next thing I know is a scream piercing my ears and Amanda's on the ground trying to put her hair out. _Trying to put her hair out_. Her hair was on fire. The heat from my hand—it was fire.

* * *

I got home and waved off to Mr. Blair; he returned the wave and drove away. My parents will be home any minute.

_How come you never told us you were a mutant, Kelly_?

I walk inside and drop the house keys on stand by the door. I do this every day but today I look up and see myself. I've got a pink whelp on my cheek, with a tiny scratch in the center and a black circle around my eye. My hair long hair is gone, and it's been replaced with a short jaggedly cut mop. I look and feel like shit. Mrs. Blair tried her best to clean me up. She was going to try to fix my hair but I wanted to do it myself. Now that I see the damage, I wish I had let her so I wouldn't have to see myself looking this way. I slide down to the floor and curl up into the fetal position. As I hug my knees one thought keeps racing through my mind.

My life from here on out is over.

After what happened, a crowd had gathered and almost everything went black. I remember Mrs. Blair appearing and leading me through the crowd. I could hear the whispers and the confusion inside me boiled over and I fainted. I woke up in the office and could hear yelling. Through my blurred vision I could see figures and could tell they were the source of the yelling.

"Amada already has several priers." I heard someone say.

"Kelly set her on fire, with her freak powers." Someone else spat.

"Excuse me, but just because she's a mutant it doesn't make her a freak. And she was just protecting herself; a number of students can corroborate that. Plus the fresh black eye and bruises on Kelly" A female voice argued.

"Excuse me, but I have a whole school to worry about and this one student is dangerous, as proven today, and is hereby expelled indefinitely."

I sat up from my seat, shocking those around me. "I can't be expelled." I say without thinking. "My parents will kill me." I continue rambling on.

Mrs. Blair is beside me, rubbing my back, trying to comfort me. "It's okay Kelly. We've already called them and told them what happened. They're at work right now, so we're going to take you home in a bit, okay?"

Everything comes crashing back to me. The fight, the anger, the _fire_. The two teachers argued and talked a bit more before we leave. I sit outside the office waiting. Students are still crowding around outside trying to get a glimpse of me. The whispers of _mutant_ and _freak_ echo in my head.

_I'm a mutant_.

I'm still in shock from this revelation. How can I be a mutant?

I the car ride home Mr. Blair ask me the same question.

"How come you never told us you were a mutant, Kelly?" he asks at a red light, concern written on his face.

_How come you never told us you were a mutant, Kelly_?

I search for an answer. And I tell him the truth. "I didn't know."

Sitting on the floor in the dark waiting for my parents, I start to cry and can't stop.

Everything is going to be different now.

* * *

The awkward silence started to settle in and I asked about the elephant in the room. "Is Amanda okay?" I squeaked out, staring at my chipped nail polish.

I heard a chuckle and looked up to find Mikal with a huge smile on his face. "Oh, yeah. She's great; just got her eyebrows singed off and now she has a rather large bald spot." He laughed.

With those words I felt a huge relief come over me and I could breathe freely again. I hadn't killed or gravely injured someone. "I thought I'd killed her," I said without thinking.

That caused Mikal to laugh even harder. "I wish I had been there. I heard she hit the ground so hard and her feet went right up over her head."

With the mood lightened significantly I giggled a bit. "I wish someone would have taken a picture of her face. I couldn't tell if she was more shocked I tried to punched her or that fire shot out of my hands."

Mikal let out a big laugh at that and soon I joined him. When we calmed down he reached over and patted my back. "Hey, listen to me; don't you listen to what anyone says. You are seriously one of the nicest girls around here and now with the little, tiny fact," he dragged out the word tiny making small air quotes, "that you're a bona fide superhero that went all _Carrie_ on the school bullies, you're probably the coolest girl on the whole east coast." He finished with another pat and smile.

We talk a bit more before I stand up. We're sitting on my porch; my parents are in my car waiting for me. "I need to get going actually…"

He nods and stands as well. "Oh yeah, of course. Got to get going to the big apple and all."

I smile and hand him three cards. "Sorry to ask you to do this but can you give these to the Blairs." I laugh sheepishly. "One of them is for you too. Inside is the address to where I'm staying at. I would have told you sooner...it's just my parents… and all…" He nods in understanding.

It's been a week and a half since what happened. For the first couple of days I spent my time mastering the art of being a hermit and then Mikal came to see me. He was so understanding and told me he thought Amanda got exactly what she deserved. We talked more than just about poets and English papers.

When I found out my parents were sending me to New York I thought thank god I don't have any friends, and now I realized I have one that I don't want to leave.

We hug and my parents honk the horn. They're rushing me. Ever since the incident they've looked at me differently. I know their embarrassed of me and I'm not just saying that to be some self conscience teenage daughter, I heard them arguing about what the neighbors will think now that everyone knows about me, the mutant.

They haven't discussed it much with me actually. And every time the school I'm going to is brought up my mom starts in with talking about how amazing it is; like it's just another boarding school.

"What was the name of the place you're going to again?" Mikal asks as he walks me to the car.

I roll my eyes; he's really dragging out this goodbye. "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

He raises his eyebrows. "Wow, so like super fancy."

I open the car door, "Yeah, fancy," I drag out fancy to exaggerate. The awkward silence is about to set in again. "I'll write to you okay?"

He smiles, "You better, since you're the only teenager I know that doesn't own a cellphone."

I laugh at that. "That might change soon, so email me your number one of these days."

"Hey, maybe I'll hitchhike up to New York and give it to you," he jokes.

A voice breaks our friendly chatting. "Kelly, we have to go or else we're never going to make on time to the airport."

Mikal nods, "Right, sorry to keep you." He shuffles awkwardly.

"I'm going to miss you too, you big doofus." I smile and get into the car. "I'll see you later."

He backs up so we can pull away, "Yeah, maybe next I see you you'll be saving the world with those superpowers."

As we pull off I wave to him with a smile, "Maybe."

**A/N: Tell me how you like the rewrite and maybe I'll be amazing and do more. Thanks for reading! **


	2. The School

The ride to the school was a quite and long. I looked out the window, wondering what friends I would. How would they treat me? Thinking and thinking so many questions.

_Hello Kelly_

In shock I yelled out, "Who said that!"

"What did you say, Kelly?" Mom asked.

Thinking it was my mind I said, "Oh I didn't say anything."

_It must have been the wind or I could be nuts _I thought.

_You are not nuts and I'm not the wind_ the voice said again. _I am a person. A mutant like you._

_Ok your a mutant. . . like me_ I thought _are you at the school_

_Yes, I am "headmaster" of the school Prof. X you can call me. You are about to meet me_

_What _I asked

_Your at my school. Get out of the car now._ Prof X said and I looked up to see that we had pulled up to a huge house.

"Sweethart why don't you go in while your father and I get your stuff, OK?" all I could do was nod yes, still in a trance. I walked up to the wide oak doors and with one big shoveopened it.

_Keep on walking and thourgh that door you will find me_ Prof. X said in my mind.

Slowly I walked to the door, grabbed the handle and tugged. When it opened there was one person inside and he was sorting papers when he looked and smiled when he saw me.

"Sorry wrong ro-" I begain to say when he cut me off.

"You have the right room Miss Brick. I am Prof. Charles Xavier," he said as he weeled out from the deask, to next to me," now how about showing you around and meeting your parents." He held out his arm for me and smiled. Some thing in his voice made me smile too and I took his arm and walked out of the room and right into my parent. We just bumbed heads and we laughed and Prof. X interduced himself. As my parents picked up my luggage they had droped, Prof X whispered in my ear," They better hurry." I looked and smiled wondering what he ment. I started to walk over to help them when I was slamed intoa boy. And this we didn't "just bumbed heads". I was almost knocked out because he had been running.

"Sorry", he not even looking at me. He grabed his books ang then finally looked at me. From wereI was sitting it looked like he was stareing at me. A smile grew across his ceeks."Hi." he helping me up. "I'm John but I like to be call Pyro."

I looked at him for a few seconds. He was pretty good looking. A smile grow across my face as well when I notice he was stareing and smileing at me. "Kelly."

"You got another name," he asked stareing at me still and flicking his zippo lighter open and closed and keeprepeating.

I knew what he was talking about but I couldn't think of on. Then it just poped in my head. "Flame. It's Flame."

Pyro smiled and looked at me. "Nice to met you Flame."


	3. Lose Control

**Thank you for all your reviews and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. **

About a week later after I arrived at the school . . .

"So Flame what do you want to do today." Said Bobby. He, Rouge, and Pyro didn't know what to do today so they turned to me.

"I don't know." Just than it popped in my mind. "We could practice our powers."

"Hello," Rouge said waving her hand in front of me. "I can't remember. But you guys can go ahead."

"We can't, it would be right. "However, in the end Rouge made me show off my power. "I don't know about this. I don't even know how to control it."

"Just try." Pyro said.

"Don't know how to make it come out. The fire I mean." I said.

"How did it come out last time?" Said Bobby curiously.

"You mean when I burn down that school?" He nodded yes. "I tried to smack a girl." As I shrugged and as soon as I said that, a smile was on Rouge, she strode over to me.

"Hit me." She said with a striate face and her hands signaling me to do it.

"No." I almost yelled at her. "Are you crazy or just stupid?"

"A little of both but who wouldn't go crazy after almost dieing. Do it or I'm afraid I'll have to hit you." Rouge said moving towards me. I looked at Bobby and John, as if asking for help but they just sat on the grass. "Your power seems to act as defiance when you're in trouble, so ether I'm go to have to hit you or your going to hit me, ok."

"No, not ok! Not ok at all! I don't want to see my power. It's horrible!" I was yelling and for some reason Rouge was backing away from me and looked terrified. "What!" I yelled louder.

She lifted up a finger and pointed at me. "Your eyes t-th-their red." I look at small puddle of mud and my eye weren't exactly red but seemed to have little flames in them. I screamed in shock. Suddenly my hand ignited in fire and I screamed even louder, falling backwards. John grabbed my hands and stared at the fire. I felt cold and then I couldn't breathe. John let go of my hand and disappeared from my site, which became foggy.

"Bobby stop, your killing her." It sounded like Rouge said that, I can't remember though.

"Her fire won't go out." I'm shore it was Bobby that said that. The next thing I remember is a face over mine and then black.

Fire so mush fire pain it burned I was burning . . .

"Kelly, Kelly wake up." I open my eyes to see a very cute boy over me. But I'm pretty shore it was Rouge's voice that I heard.

"What happen?" I asked trying to get up but when I got half up, I fell back down.

"Bobby leally killed you!" Pyro said with anger in his voice.

"Since when do you care, John?" Bobby Yelled and turned around to look at them and their faces were close. They might have killed each of if I hadn't said something.

"Stop it." I shouted at them.

"How did you lose control of your power?" the cute boy asked.

"I guess it also happens when I get to angry and not just as a defiance." I answered staring at my hand like before. I thought of what I felt only moments ago. Anger, frustration, pain, fear, and power. I felt it all again and closed my eye to concentrate then opened my eyes. I blinked once and a small flame appeared on the tip of my finger.

Rouge got up. "Kelly . . ." she asked to see of I was still there.

"Shhh." I said almost in a whisper. I put my face close to the flame and blew it out. I looked up and saw everyone looked confused. Everyone, but John. He looked as though he knew what I was thinking, as if he understood.

_Flick, click, flick, click _

The sound of him playing with his lighter was almost soothing to me

_Flick, click, flick, click . . . _

**Please review and thank you all :)**


	4. The Truth

**Thank you all for all your reviews thank you all. I loved them! Sorry though it took me so long to update. **

Today was going by quicker than I thought it would. I can't even remember what happen this morning. I was daydreaming again.

_John is cute and in a way, hot_ I kept thinking.

He understood me, what power I felt with that fire in my hands. I caught him staring at me twice and both times, he smiled at me.

"Rouge, John, Bobby, and Kelly, Professor Xavier would like to see you all in his office." Storm said in science and then went back to teaching.

_Flick . . . click . . . flick . . . click . . . _

That was the only sound we heard as we went down the stairs. I looked over at John; he was staring at me . . . again. When we got to the office Bobby knocked on the door and I heard Professor Xavier say come on in. He was sitting at his desk. We sat down in three chairs and John leaned on my chair.

"I heard you all had an accident yesterday. How are you?" he said giving each one of us a look, going down the line. Bobby, Rouge, John, and the weirdest thing happen when he got to me. He looked at me the same as he had to the others, then his face looked shocked and he looked at me harder.

_What was he doing? _I thought. Then it hit me. He was reading my mind. Or by what it looked like, he was _trying_ to read my mind.

"Yes Professor Xavier we're fine." I said.

He smiled a little. "All right I was just checking. Piotr told me you fainted." He said to me. "But I guess your all fine." He said as the door opened. "So you can go." Just as I was about leave, he told me to stay. John looked at me as Professor said this. I mouthed 'go. its ok.' He nodded ok and closed the door behind him.

"Can I ask you a question Kelly?" I nodded yes and sat down. "What memories can you remember from when you were three?"

I almost laughed but instead I smirk "None." _Why was he asking such a stupid question?_

He looked down and the back up at me. "How about when you were four."

"Yes."

"What?"

I closed my eyes and imagined the memory "My parents took me out of the hospital and then to the new house." I paused for second. "Why did you want to know?"

"Kelly your parents don't wish for you to know this but I think every child should know." He said in a low voice.

"Know what?"

"Kelly . . ." he trailed off. "What i am about to tell you may make you very upset and angry. That hospital, that you went to, was a hospital for orphans. Where you were adopted."

I sat there shocked, stunned, and pissed that my 'parents' hadn't told me this. "W-w-wh-what?!" I was able to stutter out.

"Yes Kelly. You were adopted. Your real parents are dead. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Your 'parents' told me but asked me not to tell you."

I was nearly in tears, with my head in my hands. "H-ho-how they d-die?"

"They died," he bit his lip. ",in a fire."

My hands dropped and I slowly looked at him. "A fire?"

He looked extremely sadden by my question. "Caused by you."

**Sorry it so short. And again, I am sorry I haven't updated in so long. Please review and thanks. Happy Reading ;) **


End file.
